Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant", pronounced: Dehr Ree-se), also known as Zombie Factory, '''and known in full as '''Waffenfabrik Der Reise (German for "The Giant Weapons Factory"), is the fourth and final map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and was the debut of the teleporters and the Pack-a-Punch machine, an expensive machine that, for 5000 points, will allow players to upgrade their weapons, increasing ammo supply, magazine size, and damage, and cause the guns' muzzle flash to turn red and giving the gun an odd, laser beam-like firing sound, and also giving the gun a complex engravings, exclusive to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th, 2009. It was then released on the iPhone OS September 30th, 2010. It was then released along with Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt and Shi no numa as part of the Prestige edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops on November 9th, 2010. It is also set to be released in the upcoming Rezurrection DLC pack for 1200 Microsoft Points. Call of Duty: World At War Rooms Starting Room/Mainframe Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms within it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of the Mainframe, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a staircase. There are two doors that leave the starting room and lead to the right/left factory rooms. Weapons Available: *Gewehr 43 - 600 points *Kar98k - 200 points *Mainframe - used to connect Teleporter, all Teleporters lead here Other: altered by the Pack-A-Punch machine.]] *Pack-a-Punch Machine - 5000 points per use, locked until power is turned on and all 3 Teleporters are linked. *Radio - Beside a barrel under a ledge near the entrance to the staircase barricade Right Factory Room After opening the door on the right there is a door to the right hallway. There is a railing above in which Zombies can jump down from. There are also two barricades in which Zombies can break through. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the Mystery box spawning room. There is a locked door leading to the right hallway. Weapons Available: *Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points Right Hallway (Automobile Garage) After opening the door in the right factory room, players come in here. In here there is a staircase leading to a box barricade. Two barricades are in here. Weapons Available: *Thompson - 1200 points *Monkey Bomb - in the furnace, only there after Fly Trap is activated Other: *Mystery Box spawn at the far wall adjacent to the furnace Left Factory Room After opening the door on the left, there are two barricades and a door leading to the left hallway. There is also a door that will open when the electricity is turned on, connecting this room to the Mystery Box spawning room. Weapons Available: *M1A1 Carbine - 600 points Other: *Fly Trap *Teddy Bear - In a window up high, only there if the Fly Trap is activated Left Hallway (Animal Testing Lab) After opening the door in the left factory room, the player will come to this hallway. It contains the M1897 Trench Gun and three barricades. There is a staircase leading to a box barricade and another locked door leading to Teleporter A. Weapons Available: *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn across the M1897 Trench Gun *Teddy Bear with Juggernog and C-3000 b1at-ch35, in a cage near to the right of the M1897 Trench Gun, only there if the Fly Trap is activated *Spinal Cord - two of them are sitting across from each other on a desk and on top of some shelves used to activate the secret song, Beauty of Annihilation. *Radio - Above door to the right of the Mystery Box spawn Teleporter A Room (Generator room) In the Left Hallway is a locked door, this door leads to this room. It contains the first of three Teleporters. There is also two barricades in here. Weapons Available: *MP40 - 1000 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn in front of the Teleporter *Radio - On the lower level in the furnace near the right staircase Teleporter B Room (Chemical testing room) After opening the locked door in the Right Balcony, the player(s) will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It contains 2 barricades which Zombies can access. Weapons Available: *Type 100 - 1000 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn on the balcony *Spinal Cord - on a desk beside the barricade in the side room used to activate the secret song, Beauty of Annihilation. *Radio - Activated by hitting the "Use" button when aiming at one of the ladders with a body floating on it Mystery Box Spawning Room/Courtyard After opening either box barricade in either hallway, the player appears on a balcony and a section just outside the factory. If the player jumps off the roof, they will come across the mystery box, sitting next to the power generator. There are doors leading to Teleporter Room C and Teleporter Room B. When the power is turned on, a bridge folds down connecting the two balconies and the room connects with the left and right factory rooms. There are many barricades in this area. Weapons Available: *FG42 - 1500 points *Bouncing Betties - 1000 points Perk Machines: *Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 points *Juggernog - 2500 points *Speed Cola - 3000 points *Quick Revive - 1500 points Other: *Radio - On a tipped filing cabinet left of the door to Z-B *Power Switch behind the Generator *Mystery Box spawn in front of Generator Teleporter C Room (Main factory area) After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs where a barricade is blocking Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. The balcony is also a good spot to hold out at, as all zombies can come in from one direction and the height offers the players a good view on how many zombies are moving in. Weapons Available: *STG-44 - 1200 points *Bowie Knife - 3000 points Perk Machines: *Quick Revive - 1500 points Other: *Mystery Box spawn at the end of the catwalk above the Bowie Knife *Radio - two of them are in here, one on a shelf in front of the staircase and another one at the end of the underground alley Electricity This is the third map to feature electricity, the previous maps being Verrückt and Shi No Numa. Electricity is needed to activate the Teleporters and to turn on the Perk Machines. It will also lower the bridge leading from Double Tap Root Beer to Juggernog and vice versa, allowing for easy access. Teleporters Linking the Teleporters requires the power.ide the teleporter, the player has to hold down the action button and a 30 second timer will appear. The players have to run to the Mainframe, which is at spawn, and hold the action button on top of the mainframe. Doing this will cause the Pack-a-Punch Machine's doors to lower slightly depending on how many teleporters have been linked, and a power-up to appear. After linking a teleporter, the player can now teleport directly to the mainframe, this costing 1500 points per teleport. Teleporting can sometimes give random power-ups, but past round 25, the player will stop getting power-ups as frequently, and sometimes Hellhounds will spawn in, with a maximum of eight Hellhounds at one time. They can also be used as a trap, the zombies dying when you activate the teleporter. There is a delay between using the teleporters, as they need to recharge. Hellhounds Returning from Shi No Numa, Hellhound rounds will happen every five-seven rounds, with a descending guitar riff , the map turning foggy and as the first Hellhound spawns, the Demonic Announcer will say "Fetch me their souls!". They walk around the map, either with a limp or in a wolf hunting fashion until they spot players, at which point they will ignite (if they are flaming Hellhounds) and attack. Monkey Bombs will not work on Hellhounds, although the explosion can still damage a Hellhound. During a Hellhound round, the last hellhound will have an Max Ammo. After the third Hellhound round, they will start spawning with the zombies, without the Max Ammo. Also, if one repeatedly uses the Teleporters, Samantha will occasionally say something and then up to eight Hellhounds will spawn in. After round 20, their health will stop increasing, meaning that two Bowie Knife slashes will always kill an Hellhound. Power-Ups All the original power-ups appear in this map, along with a new one, Carpenter. *''Max Ammo'' (an ammo box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. Note that this will not refill the players current magazine, nor the player's Bouncing Betties. *''Nuke'' (a nuclear bomb) - Kills all of the zombies on the map. Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. Also gives every player 400 points. *''Insta-Kill'' (a skull) - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). If the player knifes the zombie, and the zombie would of died from the knife if insta-kill were not active, then the player receives 130 points from the kill. Lasts 30 seconds. *''Double Points'' (a "X2") - Doubles all points given to all players when killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. Lasts 30 seconds. *''Carpenter'' (a hammer) - Rebuilds all barricades in the map. Also gives every player 200 points. Also, if the player teleports or a teleporter pad is linked to the mainframe, a power-up will appear in front of the mainframe. Note that after several uses this will no longer spawn power-ups. Max Ammo.jpg|The Max Ammo power-up Nuke!.jpg|The Nuke power-up Double Points.jpg|The Double Points power-up Insta-Kill.jpg|The Insta-Kill power-up Carpenter.jpg|The Carpenter power-up Achievements/Trophies *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. *Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map in one game. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie Knife in one game. *Der Electrician - Link all of the teleport pads before round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use a Teleporter 8 times in one game. *Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. *Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. *Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine in one game. Easter Eggs * To find the musical Easter egg the player needs to press the action button on the three green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. two of the jars are in the animal testing lab, and the third one is near Teleporter B, in a side room. The song is Beauty of Annihilation. There is no specific order in which these need to be done. * There is a readable message inside an air conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS-41's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, the player is instructed to take his cyanide tablet that's included in his field operations kit. In the event that the player has misplaced his, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, the best..." (end of page) *Another book can be seen outside of the map. It appears to have the page prior to this page. It reads: "It is the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments, or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. Attached is your field operations manual which will direct you should our mission get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the field operations manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Dr. L. Maxis" * In the starting area if looking down, one of the drains to the left of the stairs, a note with random symbols on it can be found. Those symbols say "Edward it's time to kill Maxis". * Opening the door to the right from where the player spawns, by the Double-Barreled Shotgun, looking down, the player should see some wood panels. A few panels will be broken and inside there is a note (Best read when playing solo mission, and leave a crawler). The message reads: "...is produced by bombarding an Americium-243 nucleus with a Calcium 48 nucleus. It then decays (writing is blurred)... after further decay a meta-stable isotope is formed. This leads us to believe that transference of matter is indeed possible, and even the re-animation of b... (faded, but it is presumed to be beings)" * In the Thompson Room, there is a brick that will sink into the ground and revealing a note if pressed and holding the use button while looking at it (it's a small, differently colored brick at the end of the big pile of rubble underneath the Thompson). *In the Z-B Teleporter room there is a torn note which translates "The bees disappeared from Ludwigsdorf. " *At the Mystery Box location near the M1897 Trench Gun there is a sign which has three bullet points. The first one reads "Did not resist in Paris". It is unknown what the other two say. This may be connected with the Paris photo noted below. *At the M1897 Trench Gun Mystery Box spawn, behind the mystery box is a board, with lots of torn notes and pictures. There is a picture of a Zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower in France. There is also a picture of a Hellhound. Another picture shows a horde of zombies, presumably escaping from Der Riese. *In the Z-C teleporter room there is a board with "die glocke ist jetat Malaile" (translated to "the bell is now mobile") pinned on the upper left, and "folgen Sie dem Gesamtplan" (translated to "follow the entire plan") pinned on the bottom right. *At the top of the stairs near the furnace, if one has no background noise, and listens very closely, they can hear a little girl crying. Illuminati Codes The Illuminati Codes are codes can be found in various areas in Der Riese, all written on wooden boards. There are four Illuminati Codes. *Board 1 - Living Dead *Board 2 - Edward is Alive *Board 3 - Treyarch *Board 4 - To community, the fans, and our families. Thank You. We Shall Return. Features *The Monkey Bomb is a new Wonder Weapon. It is a Cymbal-Banging Monkey Toy that has what appears to be dynamite attached to its back. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade bumper, and takes longer to prime than a grenade. *Perk-a-Cola machines and Electro-Shock Defenses *The Pack-a-Punch machine, which can upgrade the players weapons, is featured in the map. When upgraded, weapons will receive a damage and fire-rate boost, along with any special bonuses exclusive to that weapon. The upgraded weapon has a new platinum-esque finish with engravings on the sides. *The Bowie Knife is new melee weapon, replacing the player's Knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon until round 10, and costs 3000 points to purchase. *Teleporters are also a new feature. In order to activate them, a player must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. The players have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time the players have left to link it to the mainframe. If the players succeed, the players can teleport from activated pads to the mainframe. *To use the Perk-A-Cola machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verrückt. *On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear, unlike the previous maps. *Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences, as well as being able to jump down from them. *The Mystery Box is once again pointed at by a trail of light from the sky. This time, however, the light is blue and comparatively harder to spot, let alone tell where the box is. Also due to the higher buildings and close box respawn areas the box may be hard to pin-point to unseasoned players. Radio Messages Trivia Quotes Call of Duty: Black Ops Der Riese returns in Black Ops with improved graphics and the ability to get modern weapons from the Mystery Box. The World at War weapons that can be bought off the wall are still available. It will also become available to those who have not bought the Hardened or Prestige editions through the map pack, Rezurrection. Video Video:Der riese easter eggs: What people missed|Video showing some easter eggs. Video:Der riese wonder weapons montage|Some Pack-A-Punch weapons in action Video:Call of Duty World at War Der Riese Pack a Punch upgrades Trailer 9-nCLCyr2X8 References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War